One Day With You (Hunkai Ver)
by JL.Lightning25
Summary: I fell in love with a boy in every way possible. Somehow it didn't work out and somehow we fell apart. I know, its so hard for me to get him, Because He's not the one i can't live without. (Hunkai, Slight Hunbaek, KrisBaek, And The Others)
1. Chapter 1

**ONE DAY WITH YOU**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt Comfort**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : Hunkai (As Main Pair)**

 **WARNING : BL, OOC, CrackPair, Typo, AU, ALUR GAJE DAN CEPAT, NO BASH!**

 **ALL CHARA ARE NOT BELONG TO ME, BUT STORY IS MINE**

 **Summary :**

 **I feel in love with a boy in every way possible. Somehow it didn't work out and somehow we fell apart. I know, its so hard for me to get him, Because He's not the one i can't live without.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seharusnya Jongin tahu jika jatuh cinta ada banyak hal yang harus di pertimbangkan. Seperti apa yang pernah terjadi pada mendiang ibunya. Ibu sangat mencintai ayah, setidaknya itulah yang ia tahu.

Ibunya adalah tipe-tipe yeoja baik hati yang sangat tidak pantas bilamana disandingkan dengan ayahnya. Jongin tahu, jatuh cinta itu tidak semudah orang-orang katakan. Seperti; _Jika sedang jatuh cinta, tahik kucing sekali pun terasa coklat_. Lagipula orang bodoh macam apa yang mau mencicipinya?

"Oh Sehun~"

Dan lagi-lagi..

Untuk yang sekian kalinya Sehun menarik napas—membuang keberuntungan kalau kata Jongin. Namja berkulit pucat itu menoleh, mendapati sosok tak tahu malu yang selalu mengejarnya sambil berteriak, "OH SEHUN, I LOVE YOU, WO AI NI, SUKI DA, SARANGHAE, JET'AIME, MAHAL KITA" Atau apapun yang artinya selalu sama AKU CINTA PADAMU.

Itu Kim Jongin, matanya menyipit kala ia tersenyum. Sehun bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dilihat bocah gila ini dari dirinya hingga begitu menggilai rupanya. _'Sehun kan tampan, makanya aku suka'_ jawabnya, dengan wajah yang sok dimut-imutkan.

"Apa lagi?" Tanyanya, dengan wajah jutek.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Jongin masih setia mengembangkan senyuman dan sebuah tas kecil di tangannya. Jongin memang seperti itu, dia akan selalu mengikuti Sehun dan membuat semua orang—terutama para siswi menatap jengah padanya.

Jongin menggeleng dengan bibir yang ia kerucutkan. "Jutek sekali" cibirnya.

Sehun mengernyit mendengar cibiran Jongin. Sampai kapan pun Sehun tidak akan mau dan tidak akan pernah beramah tamah pada namja bernama lengkap Kim Jongin ini.

"Tapi kau tahu kan kalau aku menyukaimu..Ah, ani..Sangat menyukaimu" Katanya, begitu tak tahu malu. Sekalipun Sehun pernah menolaknya mentah-mentah di hadapan orang lain.

Sehun makin geram. "Aku tidak menyukaimu, sama sekali tidak" sahutnya. Ingin sekali ia menghajar namja satu ini. Merepotkan saja, pikirnya.

Namja Oh itu berlalu meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terpaku di tempat. Tak lama ia melihat seorang namja bertubuh mungil mendekati Sehun. Itu Byun Baekhyun, seorang namja yang selama ini berhasil membuat Oh Sehun sekeras batu melunak seperti tahu. Mereka terlihat mengobrol, begitu mesra. Apalagi saat melihat Sehun yang tersenyum seperti itu, membuatnya bertanya. Kapan dia bisa seperti itu? Membuat Sehunnya tersenyum dan hanya menatapnya seorang. Ia memegang dadanya yang berhemuruh hebat.

' _Apa kau bisa melihatku? Sekali saja'_

.

.

.

* * *

Jongin hanya tinggal dengan bibi Seohyun. Adik ibunya yang sudah seperti ibu kandung baginya. Seohyun punya seorang anak, Jeno namanya. Yeoja itu sudah berpisah dengan suaminya karena suatu hal yang sama sekali tidak mau diingat olehnya.

Pulang sekolah Jongin selalu membantu bibi Seohyun di kedainya. Bibi Seohyun tidak pernah memintanya atau memaksanya untuk membantu, namun Jongin tidak akan pernah diam saja jika melihat bibinya yang kelimpungan mengurusi bisnis rumah makannya yang terletak di pinggir kota.

"Kau? Kim Jongin kan?"

Jongin mendongak, pelanggannya baru saja berbicara, dan mengenalinya. Ia mengangguk pelan, namun tangannya masih berkutat di mesin kasir. Jeno di sebelahnya hanya menatap aneh namja jangkung bermata bulat itu.

"Ah, aku Park Chanyeol. Kita satu sekolah" katanya lagi, dengan senyuman.

"Oh..Kau Park Chanyeol ya. Anak kelas berapa?" Tanya Jongin. Dia pura-pura tak tahu, karena nyatanya dia tahu jelas siapa namja jangkung ini.

Dia Park Chanyeol, seorang kapten basket yang paling di-elu-elukan di sekolahnya. Lagian siapa sih yang tidak mengenal Chanyeol? Salah satu flower boy di sekolahnya selain Oh Sehun, cowok gebetannya yang berwajah jutek itu.

...

"Aku tahu kau karena kau selalu jadi bahan perbincangan di sekolah" kata Chanyeol.

Mereka duduk di taman yang terletak tak jauh dari kedai bibi Seohyun. Bibi mengizinkan Jongin untuk menemani Chanyeol, teman sekolahnya.

"Aku setenar itu ya" katanya, dengan tawa.

Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap pemuda di sampingnya itu. Jongin sangat manis, pipinya yang gembil, dengan mata bulat, dan hidungnya yang mungil membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Mengapa ada saja pem-bully anak sepolos ini?

"Kau yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun Oh Sehun pergi" ujar Chanyeol.

Jongin menoleh, ia terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Oh, jadi karena itu" Ia bercicit pelan.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya jadi tidak enak hati. Sepertinya ia telah mengatakan hal yang salah. "Ah itu..Maaf ya, aku tidak bermaksud" ucapnya, sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh" Jongin mendongak. Dia selalu baper kalau sudah mengingat Sehun. Dia tahu jika apa yang ia lakukan selama ini adalah kesalahan dan tidak tahu malu. Karena memang banyak yang menganggapnya seperti itu. Memangnya namja tampan seperti Sehun akan menoleh padanya?

"Tidak apa-apa..Aku sama sekali senang karena ada yang mengingatkan aku" Ia berusaha tersenyum.

Chanyeol mencoba mencari maksud dari perkataan Jongin. Namun melihat Jongin yang mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri—membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau ikut bertingkah seperti itu.

"Kau anak yang baik. Mulai sekarang kita teman, ok" kata Chanyeol. Ia beranjak dari duduknya. Menepuki belakang celananya yang dirasa kotor. Ia tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Jongin.

"Sampai jumpa besok"

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau tahu? Tadi aku melihat Baekhyun sunbae dan Sehun sunbae di perpustakaan. Mereka mesra sekali, aku jadi iri"

Bisik-bisik seorang adik kelas membuat Jongin mau tidak mau berhenti dan menoleh. Dua adik kelas di depan ruang kelas satu menatap takut ke arahnya. Meskipun nyatanya Jongin tidak akan berbuat sesuatu, seperti melabrak atau memaki.

"Kadang aku kasihan dengan Jongin sunbae" bisik gadis yang satunya. "Dia sudah tahu jika Sehun sunbae menyukai Baekhyun sunbae, tapi dia tetap berjuang dengan berbagai macam cara"

Jongin tidak peduli. Ia tetap berjalan meskipun ada gemuruh di dadanya. Namun ia tidak mau menangis, dan menunjukan betapa rapuhnya dirinya. Ia hanya berusaha selagi ia bisa—memperjuangkan apa yang ia inginkan dan ia cita-citakan sejak ia kecil.

Ia ingat kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu, hari dimana ia bertemu Oh Sehun untuk yang pertama kalinya. Saat itu ia masih duduk di kelas 4 SD. Mereka bertemu saat Ibunya Sehun mengajak anak itu makan di Kedai makan bibi Sehun. Dari penampilannya saja, Sehun sudah terlihat seperti anak-anak orang kaya yang mustahil mau diajak makan di kedai mereka. Memang benar begitu, karena Sehun sempat ngambek pada ibunya dan tidak mau menyentuh pesanan mereka.

' _Kau tahu? Bibiku adalah pembuat kue beras terhebat yang pernah ada'—Jongin._

' _Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak mau makan itu!'_

' _Kau ini sombong sekali sih! Memangnya kau makan apa?'_

' _Makanan itu tidak ada di New York!'_

Dan hal yang selalu membuat Jongin tertawa kala mengingat masa lalu mereka adalah, Sehun yang selalu pamer jika dulu dia dan keluarganya tinggal di New York dengan tampangnya yang lugu. Namun entah mengapa Jongin makin menyukai namja itu. Setiap hari dia akan menggoda Sehun yang kebetulan selalu menjadi teman satu sekolahnya.

...

Itu bukan hanya sekedar rumor. Mereka benar-benar terlihat bersama saat istirahat tiba. Sebenarnya Jongin bukan anak yang suka belajar dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku-buku tebal dan menghirup debu perpustakaan.

Tapi demi membuktikan apa yang dikatakan teman-teman satu sekolahnya, ia selalu bersedia duduk di pojokan dengan berpura-pura membaca buku hanya untuk membuktikan apa yang terjadi diantara Sehun dan pemuda Byun itu.

Mereka terlihat manis, dengan Sehun yang selalu memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun dengan tatapan memuja selama namja berwajah cantik itu menjelaskan. Sehun menyukai orang yang pintar selain menawan. Lagipula, siapa sih yang bisa menolak orang bertampang dengan otak pintar sebagai nilai tambah?

Sementara Jongin?

Dia bukan anak yang bodoh! Hanya sedikit kurang pintar dalam pelajaran Matematika. Dan ia juga tak pernah mendapatkan peringkat di kelasnya. Lalu Sehun? Hey! Dia selalu mendapatkan peringkat kedua setelah Choi Minho.

"Aku baru tahu jika kau bisa membaca buku terbalik" Suara berat seseorang menyadarkan lamunannya.

Jongin menoleh, mendapati Park Chanyeol tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. "A..aku" Oh astaga, Jongin benar-benar malu karena kepergok seseorang sedang memata-matai seseorang.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini?" Chanyeol bertanya, matanya berusaha menatap ke dalam mata Jongin.

Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menundukan kepala. Antara malu dan merasakan jantungnya berdenyut pilu.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"A..aku..Aku menyukainya"

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan. Ia ingin meminta Jongin berhenti melakukan hal sia-sia. Tapi ia tak mau, dia siapa? Bahkan mereka baru saling mengenal kemarin.

"Aku lapar, apa kau mau menemaniku ke kantin?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Marah pada seseorang sama sekali tak bisa ia lakukan. Ia pun tersenyum lalu mengangguk, pertanda ia bersedia untuk menemani namja Park itu.

* * *

.

.

"Sehun"

Sehun berbalik badan, mendapati Jongin tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

Ia menghela napas pelan. Lagi-lagi senyum itu! Mengapa Jongin selalu saja datang padanya dengan senyuman seperti itu?

"Apa?" tanyanya, jutek.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengganggumu" katanya. Ia menyodorkan sebuah tas kecil berisi kotak bekal yang ia buat tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

"Tidak! Aku tidak lapar" Tolaknya. Kemudian bergegas ke mejanya yang terletak di paling ujung dan paling depan.

"Tapi aku sudah membuatnya! Kau harus mencobanya. Sekali saja! Hey, paling tidak kau menghargai usahaku kan"

Sehun tetap diam. Dia tidak mau tahu, ia duduk saja seperti biasa dengan buku bacaan di mejanya. Jongin meletakan tas kecil miliknya di atas meja Sehun. Mungkin dengan membuatkan bekal untuk Sehun, bisa membuat namja itu menoleh dan memberikan perhatian kecil padanya.

"Hey, ketua kelas" Sehun memanggil Minho. Namja Choi itu baru saja tiba di kelas mereka. Minho duduk di belakang Oh Sehun. Ia namja yang cukup populer di kelas mereka karena sifatnya yang ramah dan otaknya yang cemerlang.

"Oh hey, Sehun—Hey juga, Jongin"

Jongin menyahut pelan. Ia masih berdiri di samping meja Sehun.

"Apa kau bawa bekal?" tanya Sehun.

Membuat kedua orang itu mengernyit bingung. Namun Minho menggeleng. "Kebetulan. Ini untukmu" Sehun menyerahkan bekal itu untuk Minho. Jongin tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Ia hanya diam, dan kembali ke mejanya dengan perasaan sedih.

"Oh Sehun, kau keterlaluan" gumam Minho.

...

Bel istirahat adalah waktu favorit para siswa. Itu artinya mereka bisa melepas penat dengan mengisi perut dan bercengkrama dengan teman-teman mereka.

Jongin tak pernah punya teman. Ia selalu nampak duduk sendirian dengan bekal yang ia makan di bawah pohon. Tapi kali ini tidak, dia tidak punya cukup banyak waktu untuk membuat dua bekal dalam waktu bersamaan jika tidak mau terlambat.

Biasanya ada Chanyeol yang beberapa hari ini selalu menjadi teman istirahatnya di kantin. Namun namja itu harus berlatih di lapangan indoor untuk mengikuti perlombaan yang akan diadakan di luar kota.

"Hey, Jongin"

Jongin menoleh. Itu Minho, ia segera menyambut namja itu dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Minho duduk di samping Jongin dengan tas milik Jongin di tangannya. "Ini punyamu, kan?" tanyanya. Niatnya adalah mengembalikan bekal milik Jongin pada yang punya. Ia berpikir, Sehun pasti tidak akan mau memakan bekal ini, makanya akan lebih baik ia kembalikan saja pada Jongin.

"Kau bisa memakannya" ujar Jongin.

"Kau serius? Tapi kan kau membuatkannya untuk Sehun"

"Tapi Sehun memberikannya untukmu. Sudah tidak apa-apa, kau bisa memakannya kok"

Dari tatapannya saja Jongin benar-benar memaksa. Membuat Minho merasa tidak enak hati untuk menolaknya.

Ia membuka tas itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sesaat ia terpana dengan olahan-olahan seafood seperti gurita goreng tepung dengan 5 kepal kimbap yang mengeluarkan aroma yang menggugah selera.

"Apa kau yang memasaknya? I..ini enak sekali" Puji Minho.

Jongin tersenyum senang. Minho adalah orang ketiga setelah bibi Seohyun dan Jeno yang memuji masakannya adalah makanan yang enak.

"Ah..Iyya..Terimakasih"

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu" Kata Minho, setelah menelan kunyahan di mulutnya. "Kau sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mengejar sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku"

Jongin terdiam. Namun ia berpikir, apa yang selama ini ia lakukan adalah suatu kesalahan? Tapi dimana kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat? Lagi-lagi seseorang menasihatinya dengan kata-kata berbeda namun dengan maksud yang sama. BERHENTI BERHARAP PADA SEORANG OH SEHUN!

.

.

.

* * *

Tapi hal yang tidak pernah diharapkan oleh orang-orang pasti selalu terjadi.

Seperti hari ini. Selain Chanyeol yang berpamitan padanya untuk pergi bertanding ke kota Goyang, dan meminta doa darinya lewat pesan singkat. Atau Minho yang mengingatkan Jongin untuk membawa bekal—karena sejak hari itu mereka berdua sepakat untuk menikmati bekal masing-masing di bawah pohon rindang dan sejuk di taman sekolah.

Beredar kabar juga dari Oh Sehun dan juga Byun Baekhyun yang ternyata tidak akan pernah menyatukan hubungan mereka. Kenyataannya berkata lain, karena secara terang-terangan seorang namja blasteran bernama Wu Kris mendatangi kelas Baekhyun dan meminta namja cantik itu untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Dan dengan wajah merona yang terlihat mempesona, Baekhyun mengangguk membuat sorak-sorai memenuhi sepanjang lorong kelas tiga.

Sehun menatap semua itu dengan tatapan kosong, ia berjalan begitu cepat dan mengabaikan orang-orang yang menyapanya. Itu wajar, pikir Jongin. Sehun baru saja kehilangan sosok yang telah memiliki perasaannya, pikirannya, dan juga logikanya dalam waktu yang cukup singkat.

Jongin pun pasti akan merasa seperti itu bilamana ia mendengar kabar Oh Sehun yang meresmikan hubungannya dengan orang yang lain. Selain dirinya yang notabene memiliki perasaan yang cukup kuat untuk seorang Oh Sehun.

"Mereka terlihat cocok" celetuk Minho, saat melihat pasangan yang baru jadian itu berjalan bergandengan tangan.

Jongin menoleh, ia baru saja mencuci kotak bekalnya dengan air keran. Ia berpikir untuk tidak meninggalkan sisa-sisa makanan di sana dan membuat bibi Noh kerepotan saat mencuci kotak bekalnya.

"Memangnya terlihat seperti itu ya?" Jongin bertanya, dengan tampang yang ingin sangat tahu.

Minho mengacak rambut berponi mangkuk Jongin dengan tawanya. "Kau ini polos sekali sih, Jong" katanya. Jongin hanya mengerucut kesal. Minho senang sekali mencibir sifatnya yang polos dan kekanakan.

"Kris tampan dan Baekhyun cantik. Adakah yang lebih cocok lagi selain mereka?" Minho berkata, dengan pujian yang tulus.

"Tapi Kris kan tidak pintar, Playboy pula. Bagaimana jika Sehun dan Baekhyun? Sehun juga tampan" Jongin menyahut. Meskipun hatinya berdenyut dan merasakan sesuatu yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

"Secocok apapun sepasang kekasih. Jika kebersamaan mereka bisa membuat hati seseorang terluka tidak akan ada gunanya"

Keduanya terlihat berjalan berdampingan.

"Tapi Sehun dan Baekhyun kan sama-sama pintar! Mereka juga punya paras yang menawan"

Minho menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jongin" sebutnya. "Apapun alasannya, jika kebersamaan mereka hanya membuat hati seseorang terluka tidak akan pernah ada gunanya" dia mengulangi perkataannya lagi.

.

.

* * *

Pulang sekolah Jongin sengaja menunggu kelas sepi untuk menyapa Sehun. Sejak dua hari yang lalu—setelah rumor Baekhyun _dating_ , Sehun jadi benar-benar kembali menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan jarang sekali berbicara. Bahkan ia mengabaikan guru Jang yang bertanya padanya tentang mata pelajaran Biologi yang biasanya selalu menjadi pelajaran Favorit-nya.

Jongin tidak pernah tahu, jika efek patah hati akan berakibat fatal untuk seorang Oh Sehun. Inikah sosok yang ia puja-puja selama ini? Sehun terlihat rapuh setelah apa yang ia tunggu selama ini benar-benar berakhir sia-sia.

"Sehun" Jongin menyapa Sehun yang masih berkutat dengan barang-barangnya. Kelas sudah sepi, dan Jongin sengaja mendekati meja Sehun yang persis berada di depan meja guru.

Sehun tidak menyahut. Ia malah bertingkah seolah Jongin tidak ada di depannya.

"Sehun"

"Ck" Ia berdecak sebal. Ia menoleh, dengan wajah juteknya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku..Aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dan aku merasa ikut sedih mendengarnya"

Sehun sudah selesai dengan barang-barangnya. Ia menatap Jongin dengan tangan yang terkepal. Ia tidak mau diganggu oleh siapapun sebenarnya.

"Kau bukan pihak yang disedihkan dalam hal ini" ujar Sehun. Dia sama sekali tidak mau tahu mengenai Jongin. Orang yang selalu membuatnya kesal sejak 10 tahun ia tinggal di pinggiran kota ini.

"Aku tahu kok perasaanmu" katanya. _'Karena aku juga merasakannya'_. "Tapi bukan berarti kau menjadi seperti ini. Kau terlihat seperti yeoja yang ingin menghindari semua masalahmu"

Sehun mendengus kesal, ia mengambil tasnya tanpa mempedulikan Jongin. Ia hendak pergi, namun Jongin menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa aku sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan?" Tanya Jongin. Untuk kali ini biarkan ia bertanya, dan sedikit memaksa.

"Apa hatimu sudah benar-benar tertutup setelah apa yang kau rasakan?" Jongin bertanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, namun ia yakin Sehun tak akan tahu. Karena namja itu memang tidak akan pernah mau tahu tentangnya.

Sehun hanya diam.

"Berikan aku kesempatan sehari saja" katanya. "Jika memang tidak bisa, aku akan pergi"

"Hari sabtu, pukul 8 pagi. Aku akan menjemputmu" kata Sehun. Kemudian menghempas tangan Jongin, dan pergi begitu saja.

Dia tidak akan tahu, jika selama ini Jongin selalu menahan perasaannya setiap kali Sehun berlaku cuek dan mengacuhkannya.

' _Biarkan aku mencoba! Biarkan aku mencoba dan merasakan bagaimana menjadi satu yang kau lihat'_

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N

 ** _Hey, Para readers!_**

 ** _Aku kembali dengan fic baru. Ini semacam selingan untuk menyambut bulan puasa. Dan guna menghormati readers yang muslim, aku akan menjeda FF Bittersweet blood yang pastinya berbau mesum di chapter2 selanjutnya. BTW, aku mau tanya dong tentang pendapat kalian soal Fic ini? Dilanjut gak? Hehe..gak panjang kok. Gak sampai 5 chapter juga udah END. Tinggal masukan dari kalian aja. Lanjut atau enggak?_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, kau sedang apa sih?" Tanya Luhan hyung, saat mendapati Sehun sama sekali tidak menyahuti panggilannya.

"Tidak tahu" jawab namja muda itu. Ia nampak tidak peduli dengan ekpresi kesal kakaknya saat mendengar jawaban sok dingin dari bibirnya.

"Daripada di rumah begini, lebih baik ikut aku mencari hadiah untuk Minseok"

"Tidak, lain kali saja"

Luhan mencebik kesal. "Orang ulang tahunnya besok kok kapan-kapan saja"

"Cari yang lain! Aku sedang tidak mood"

"Makanya itu aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan" sahut Luhan. "Bagaimana kalau aku mentraktir mu di kedai Bibi Kim? Kau satu sekolah dengan keponakan manisnya itu kan?"

Manis?

Sehun diam dan berpikir. Ibunya, kakaknya, bahkan ayahnya selalu memuji Jongin anak yang manis. Apalagi tingkah kakaknya yang sok ganteng itu selalu menunjukan tatapan memuja untuk namja Kim itu. Kenapa bukan kakaknya saja yang berpacaran dengan Jongin? Kenapa harus dirinya yang disukai oleh namja tak tahu malu itu?

"Tidak, hyung! Sekali tidak, ya tidak"

"Hun" Luhan sebut nama sang adik dengan tatapan yang sulit di baca. "Apa kau benar-benar membenci keluarga Kim? Atau hanya Jongin saja yang kau benci?"

Sehun hanya diam.

"Padahal Jongin sangat menyukaimu" kata Luhan. "Tak apa jika kau membencinya. Tapi kau harus tahu juga, jika waktu bisa merubah seseorang. Kita tidak akan tahu seperti apa kehidupan kita di depan sana"

* * *

.

.

.

Jongin menoleh ke arah meja pelanggan saat mendengar bibi Seohyun menyapa seseorang. Dan benar saja, kedua matanya menangkap sosok Oh Sehun dan juga kakak sulungnya yang baru saja tiba di kedai mereka.

"Kalau Sehun apa?" kata Bibi Seohyun.

Sehun hanya diam, seperti orang bisu. Bibi Seohyun tidak merasa tersinggung, karena sudah tahu orang macam apa namja di hadapannya itu. Luhan berdehem pelan, ia jadi tidak enak hati kalau begini caranya.

"Samakan saja denganku, bi" katanya.

...

* * *

"Hyung..Hyung" Jeno menarik-narik ujung kaos Jongin.

"Ada apa, Jeno?" tanya Jongin. Ia menyamakan posisinya dengan Jeno yang meringkuk di bawah meja kasir. Usia Jeno baru 6 tahunan, dan duduk di kelas satu SD. Jadi jangan heran kalau Jeno masih sangat polos dan bertambah polos saat bergaul dengan kakak sepupunya itu.

"Wajah Hunnie hyung aneh sekali" dia berbisik pelan.

Jongin menahan tawa mendengar perkataan polos Jeno. "Kenapa begitu?" tanyanya, ikut berbisik.

"Soalnya wajah Hunnie hyung datar sekali. Dia juga jarang bicara. Apa Hunnie hyung itu vampire?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Hunnie hyung itu orangnya memang pendiam. Tapi sebenarnya Hunnie hyung orangnya baik kok"

Jeno melongok. "Baik darimana? Memangnya Hunnie hyung pernah memperlakukan Jongie hyung dengan baik"

Deg..

Jongin langsung terkejut mendengar ucapan Jeno. Benar, apa selama ini Sehun pernah memperlakukan Jongin dengan baik? Jika selama ini hanya Jonginlah yang selalu memperlakukan Sehun dengan sangat baik dan menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar teman sekelas.

"Jongie hyung?"

"Hey, kalian sedang apa di sana?" Luhan menyapa. Dia melongok dari atas meja kasir dan melihat kedua orang itu berada di sana. Jeno berdiri dan menyapa Luhan dengan suara khas anak-anaknya.

"Lulu hyung tahu tidak? Masak kata Jongie hyung, Hunnie hyung itu baik. Padahalkan Hunnie hyung jarang sekali berbicara. Mengajak Jongie hyung bicara saja juga tidak pernah, kok Jongie hyung bisa bilang Hunnie hyung orang baik sih"

Luhan tertawa mendengar ocehan Jeno yang panjang itu. "Itu karena Jongie hyung menyukai Hunnie hyung"

"Suka?"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. "Tapi..Tapi kenapa harus Hunnie hyung? Kenapa bukan Lulu hyung saja? Lulu hyung baik, tampan lagi"

"Jeno" Jongin mencubit pelan pipi tembam Jeno, agar anak kecil itu berhenti berbicara.

"Ish, Jongie hyung. Pipiku kan nanti melar"

Luhan dan Jongin tertawa. Sehun yang melihat hal itu dari kejauhan hanya merasa ada sesuatu di dadanya yang membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Jongin tertawa begitu riang dengan wajahnya yang polos.

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Jongin yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat lebih terbuka dengan siapa saja. Dengan Minho, bahkan dengan Do Kyungsoo, seorang ketua kedisiplinan yang terkenal dengan tampangnya yang kalem itu.

Dia seperti melupakan perkataannya beberapa hari yang lalu yang meminta Sehun untuk memberinya kesempatan. Yang bahkan Sehun sendiri pun juga tidak tahu untuk apa Jongin meminta kesempatan darinya.

"Kau tahu? Tadi Aku mencicipi bekalnya Jongin. Ternyata rasanya enak sekali" Itu suara Namjoon. Anak kelas 3B yang terkenal dengan hobi ngerappe-nya.

"Benarkah? Aku jadi ingin mencicipinya juga" Kali ini Hongbin yang menyahut.

"Iya, enak sekali. Sudah manis, pintar masak pula. Ah, beruntung sekali kalau jadi pacarnya"

Sehun hanya diam, dan berjalan seolah tidak mendengar apa-apa.

"Itu tadi Oh Sehun kan?" celetuk Bobby, yang baru saja melongok ke tangga.

"Eh? Masak? Kita kan tadi membicarakan Jongin" Kali ini Jimin yang menyahut.

"Biarkan saja" Sahut Hanbin, sedari tadi ia Cuma diam dan membaca buku. "Memangnya salah kalau kita membicarakan Jongin? Lagipula dia juga tidak ada urusannya sama sekali kan dengan Jongin"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jongin melihat ke arah Sehun dari balik buku tulisnya. Namja itu masih terlihat tampan, wajahnya yang datar, nampak serius memperhatikan guru Park mengajar Matematika.

Terkadang ia berpikir, apa dirinya pantas bilamana disandingkan dengan namja pintar seperti Oh Sehun?

"Kim Jongin, ini bukan saatnya melamun!" seru Guru Park.

Jongin tersadar jika dari tadi ia hanya melamun dan memikirkan Oh Sehun tanpa memperhatikan Guru Park yang sedang mengajar.

"Ah, maaf, bu" ucapnya. Ketakutan, ia buru-buru merapihkan mejanya dan berjalan keluar. Karena guru bertubuh bongsor itu tidak akan meminta seorang murid pun pergi dari kelasnya jika bukan murid itu sendiri yang lebih dulu tersadar. Ia pernah mengatakan itu di perkenalan murid baru saat Jongin masih duduk di kelas satu.

...

"Hey, Jongin"

Jongin menoleh, itu Minho. Matanya yang berbentuk almond bulat itu terbelalak, seolah tak menyangka murid sepintar Minho dikeluarkan dari kelas.

"Minho, kau keluar?"

Minho tertawa pelan. "Lagipula aku juga bosan kok berada di kelas itu" jawabnya. Jongin merutuki otak cerdas Minho. Bilamana namja itu dikeluarkan sekali pun juga tidak akan berdampak buruk dengan nilainya. Sementara Jongin? Heol, Matematika sama sekali bukan keahliannya.

"Kau tadi melamuni Sehun, ya?" Tanya Minho. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Jongin.

"Ah, itu..Hmm..sebenarnya aku—"

"Kau ini mudah sekali ditebak"

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, ia jadi malu sendiri dengan tingkah bodohnya saat di kelas Matematika. "Aku hanya memikirkan perkataannya waktu itu"

"Apa? dia mengatakan apa? dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk kan?" Tanya Minho, kesal.

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak kok" katanya.

"Dia bilang dia akan memberiku kesempatan di hari Sabtu" katanya. Kemudian matanya terbelalak saat mengingat besok adalah hari sabtu. "Astaga, besok kan Sabtu"

Minho tersenyum lebar, dia tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat tingkah kekanakan Jongin.

"Kalian akan berkencan?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah, mungkin seperti itu" jawab Jongin. Ia menundukan kepalanya. "Tapi ini hanya sehari, kalau tidak berhasil maka aku yang pergi"

"Aku tahu kau belum siap jika harus pergi darinya"

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya. Namun kali ini ia mendapati wajah Minho yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit sekali diartikan.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan itu—" Ucapan Minho terpotong dengan suara bel istirahat.

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Jongin, seraya menatap Minho penuh tanya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sabtu Pagi..**

"Selamat pagi, bibi" sapa Jongin, dia baru saja tiba di ruang makan dengan penampilannya yang sudah rapi.

Seohyun menoleh, dan tersenyum. "Oh, Hey, Sayang" sahutnya. Ia mengambil satu piring kosong dan meletakan satu buah telur dadar dan 3 potong bacon untuk keponakannya itu.

"Sepertinya kau akan jalan-jalan hari ini" Bibi Seohyun berkata. Kemudian ia tersenyum jahil, saat kata KENCAN yang pertama kali muncul di kepalanya. "Ingin kencan, ya? Aduhh, Keponakanku sudah besar rupanya" godanya.

"Tidak kok..Tidak" Jongin menundukan kepalanya malu. Bibi Noh yang mendengarnya juga ikut-ikutan tersenyum. Pasalnya meskipun Jongin sudah beranjak remaja, tak pernah sekalipun anak itu pergi berkencan dengan seseorang. Seohyun tahu jika keponakannya ini sedikit terisolasi dari lingkungan karena sifatnya yang masih cenderung naif dan polos.

"Memangnya Jongie mau kencan dengan siapa?" Tanya Bibi Seohyun.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kami tidak berkencan kok, bi" ia mencoba berkilah.

Bibi Seohyun tertawa pelan. "Padahal tadinya bibi mau mengajakmu ke Panti. Kau tahu kan? Kalau hari ini Bibi Yoona mengundang kita untuk membantu persiapan acara bakti sosial di Panti?"

"Maaf, bi. Aku lupa"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ngomong-ngomong dengan siapa kau akan pergi?"

"Dengan—"

Ting..Tong..

Jongin melirik jam di dinding. Tepat pukul 8 lewat 2 menit. Sepertinya itu Oh Sehun.

"Nyonya, ada putra Tuan Oh di ruang tamu" Bibi Noh berkata. Dia baru saja kembali dari ruang tamu.

"Kau berkencan dengan si tampan Oh?"

"Kami tidak berkencan, bi" sahut Jongin.

"Lalu apa?"

"Apapun dia menyebutnya, blee" Jongin memeletkan lidahnya, dengan tawa riangnya.

"Dasar anak nakal" seru bibi Seohyun.

Jongin segera beranjak dari duduknya tanpa memakan sarapannya. "Aku pergi dulu ya, bi. Sampai jumpa"

"Hati-hati, sayang" Timpalnya. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Jeno kecilnya yang meletakan sepotong bacon ke lantai dan membiarkan Meow memakannya.

"Jeno"

"T..tapi, bu. Meow kan lapar"

.

.

* * *

"Sehun"

Jongin terus berjalan di samping Oh Sehun yang pagi ini terlihat tampan dengan kemeja putih dan sweater biru mudanya. Dia terus berjalan tanpa berbicara, seolah melupakan Jongin yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hm"

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Jongin, dia jadi semakin ragu jika hari ini akan berjalan sesuai apa yang ia harapkan. Dilihat dari tingkahnya saja, Sehun seolah enggan untuk berjalan di sampingnya.

Jongin tidak ingin mengoreksi pendapat di kepalanya tentang pemuda di sampingnya itu. Cukup berpikir positif dan menikmati acara jalan-jalan mereka seolah ini adalah terakhir kali mereka bisa terlihat bersama. Meskipun pada kenyataannya Jongin juga memikirkan jika ini benar-benar kesempatan terakhirnya bisa bersama Sehun.

"Tidak tahu" katanya.

Jadi mereka hanya berjalan-jalan saja tanpa arah dan tujuan.

"Oh, bagaimana kalau kita melihat pertunjukan yang digelar oleh anak-anak panti. Kau mau tidak?"

Sehun berhenti, ia menatap ke dalam mata Jongin. Entah mengapa ia berharap bisa melihat tawa riang Jongin yang waktu itu ia lihat saat Jongin bersama Jeno dan Luhan hyung.

"Sehun?"

"Aku tidak suka acara seperti itu"

Kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya, sehingga ia berada beberapa langkah di depan sana. Jongin hanya menatap Sehun dalam diam. Mungkin benar, dia tidak akan pernah bisa membuat Sehun menoleh ke arahnya.

Cinta begitu indah, namun begitu menyakitkan dalam waktu yang sama. Jongin tahu, jika cinta punya beribu-ribu wajah yang tentu akan berbeda bagi setiap orang yang memandangnya.

"Tapi kau belum pernah mencobanya kan?" Tanya Jongin, ia sedikit tergesa-gesa menyamai langkah Sehun. "Ayolah, untuk hari ini saja. Ku yakin kau pasti akan suka"

Sehun menatapnya dalam diam.

"Hanya untuk hari ini" Jongin mengulangi kata-katanya. "Tidak untuk seterusnya" lanjutnya. Ia mencoba menahan semuanya, meskipun wajahnya mulai terasa panas.

"Baiklah" ucapnya.

Jongin tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum senang saat mendengar ucapan Sehun yang bersedia untuk pergi bersamanya ke Panti Asuhan milik bibi Yoona. Jadi dia bisa membantu bibi cantiknya itu menyiapkan keperluan-keperluan untuk pertunjukan anak-anak panti yang rencananya akan dilaksanakan hari selasa.

...

* * *

Sehun tidak akan pernah menyangka jika akhirnya ia bisa melihat tawa riang Jongin saat namja itu tengah berada di kerumunan anak-anak panti. Seperti berlarian, bernyanyi, dan membantu anak-anak panti menghias panggung dengan beberapa hiasan-hiasan pesta.

"Anak itu selalu bersemangat" Seorang yeoja berparas cantik berjalan dengan sebuah nampan berisi jus limun di tangannya.

Sehun berbalik badan. Sedari tadi ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan interaksi Jongin dengan anak-anak panti lainnya.

"Kau pasti Sehun kan? Putra Oh Kibum"

"Maaf, darimana anda tahu?"

Yoona mengulas senyum simpul. "Ibumu adalah sahabat dekatku dan Seohyun saat di SMP dulu"

"Benarkah?"

"Kami juniornya ibumu. Kau tahu? Ayahmu dulu sangat cuek pada ibumu. Tapi saat Donghae sunbaenim berpacaran dengan Yunho Sunbaenim ayahmu terlihat kesal bukan main. Jadi mulai saat itu ayahmu selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati ibumu" Yoona tertawa kecil saat mengingat masa-masa sekolahnya di SMP. "Ah, cinta..Siapa yang tahu"

Bibi Yoona menuangkan limun ke dalam gelas dan menyodorkannya untuk Sehun. "Kau mau tahu tidak cerita tentang orangtuanya Jongin?" tanya bibi Yoona.

"Tidak usah, bi" Sehun menolak halus.

"Yah, padahal menurutku kedua orangtua Jongin juga punya kisah cinta yang sangat mengesankan" sahut Yoona.

Yoona menghela nafas, "Apa kau lapar? Aku membuat banyak bacon pie hari ini"

...

* * *

Jongin tersenyum saat melihat Sehun yang tengah duduk di sebuah pondok yang sengaja di bangun di pekarangan panti asuhan milik bibi Yoona. Namja itu terlihat sedang menikmati bacon pie dan segelas limun serta beberapa tumpuk buku bacaan milik bibi Yoona.

Ia berjalan mendekati Sehun dan menyapanya. Sehun hanya menoleh, ia kembali fokus dengan buku bacaannya dan bertingkah seolah hanya ada dirinya seorang di pondok itu.

"Apa kau suka bacon pie-nya? Bacon Pie buatan bibi Yoona adalah bacon pie terenak yang pernah ku cicipi" Jongin membuka suara, memang agak berlebihan jika memuji seperti itu. Tapi Jongin memang begitu, tingkahnya sangat polos dan naif.

Lama mereka terdiam, Jongin pun memilih untuk ikut membaca buku. Bibi Yoona berjalan ke arah mereka dengan dua piring pasta untuk keduanya. "Anak-anak, saatnya makan siang" kata yeoja itu.

"Ah, bibi..Jadi membuat bibi repot. Aku kan biasa mengambil makan sendiri"

Bibi Yoona mengulas senyum di wajah cantiknya. "Oh..Hari ini kan hari spesial Jongie membawa pacar"

Jongin melotot mendengarnya. Ia harap, kalimat bibi Yoona barusan tidak berdampak buruk bagi hubungannya dan Sehun untuk ke depannya.

"Habis tadi bibimu menelpon seperti itu sih katanya"

"Ish, bibi Seohyun menyebalkan" Jongin mencebik lucu.

"Aigoo, Jongie. Kau manis sekali sih" Kata bibi Yoona. Ia mencubit gemas pipi Jongin.

"Adududuhh..sakit, bi"

Bibi Yoona tertawa. "Baiklah! Jangan lupa dihabiskan lho pastanya. Sehunie, dimakan ya! Bibi marah jika kalian tidak menghabiskannya" Yoona pura-pura mengancam.

"Sehun" Jongin sebut nama itu—seraya meletakan satu piring di hadapan Sehun. "Jangan dipikirkan ya ucapan bibi Yoona! Bibi memang suka bercanda"

"Aku sama sekali tidak ambil pusing soal itu" ujar Sehun.

...

* * *

Sehun hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik saat Jongin yang terus bercerita tentang anak-anak dan cita-citanya yang ingin menjadi seorang guru Taman Kanak-Kanak bilamana kelak ia dewasa. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa Jongin menginginkan pekerjaan seperti itu. Kecuali Jongin yang sangat menyukai dunia anak-anak serta tingkahnya yang kelewat polos.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin bisa menjadi seorang guru TK" katanya perlahan. Di sampingnya Sehun duduk diam, sesekali memeriksa ponsel canggihnya.

Jongin menundukan kepalanya. Apa dari tadi Sehun merasa bosan? Hati Jongin tersentak, ia menggigiti bibirnya perlahan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin mendongak, mana tahu telinganya salah dengar. Tapi nyatanya tidak! Kedua telinganya masih sangat berfungsi dan tadi itu memang Sehun baru saja bertanya padanya.

"Maaf?"

"Kenapa kau tidak yakin jika kau bisa menjadi seorang guru?"

Ia tersenyum tipis, membuat jantung namja Oh itu berdebar-debar. "Karena aku bodoh" jawabnya. "Aku tidak sepintar dirimu atau pun yang lainnya"

Taman kota terlihat tidak terlalu ramai. Lampu-lampu menyala indah menghiasi sepanjang jalan. Namun Jongin masih bisa melihat beberapa pasang kekasih yang sedang duduk-duduk atau sekedar berjalan-jalan saja menghabiskan malam weekend mereka. Mereka nampak mesra dan romantis. Dimana sang namja dengan penuh cinta menggenggam erat tangan yeoja-nya. Membuat Jongin merasa sedikit iri. Ia melirik tangan Sehun yang pucat dan sedikit lebih besar dari tangannya.

Berpikir dalam diam, bagaimana rasanya diggenggam tangan itu? Apakah senyaman yang pernah ia pikirkan?

"Kau memang bodoh dan tak tahu malu" kata Sehun. Ia menyandarkan punggung lebarnya pada sandaran bangku taman.

Jongin menunduk lesu.

"Itulah sebabnya kau tak pernah menyukaiku" Jongin berkata. Namun masih bisa mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya.

"Tapi aku berjanji, jika aku akan menjadi orang yang pintar dan tidak membuat siapapun malu padaku" dia berkata lagi.

"Sehun" Jongin sebut nama itu.

Sehingga yang punya nama menoleh, menatapnya tanpa ekpresi. Jongin hanya berharap jika kali ini Sehun mau benar-benar menoleh ke arahnya dan mendengarkan isi hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Kriteria untuk menjadi kekasihmu itu seperti apa?" tanyanya.

Sehun malah berpikir seperti; Apa Jongin memang selalu tersenyum? Meskipun hatinya mungkin terluka. Sungguh memperlihatkan betapa sederhananya sosok satu ini dalam memandang suatu persoalan.

"Apa jika aku mengatakannya, kau akan mencoba untuk menjadi tipeku?" Sehun malah balik bertanya. Sekilas ia melirik arlojinya. Pukul setengah 8 malam. Itu artinya lumayan lama dia pergi bersama Jongin.

Sekarang giliran Jongin yang terdiam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tiang lampu taman yang menyala.

"Apa kau akan melakukan apa yang aku sukai meskipun itu bertentangan dengan hatimu?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Namun ada keraguan di matanya. Sehun tertawa sangau. "Kau terlihat ragu" ejeknya.

Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar ejekan Sehun. Inilah yang ia takutkan. Bilamana Sehun terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Aku mengerti" katanya, terdengar seperti bisikan.

Kali ini Sehun menoleh, ia melihat Jongin tepat di mata. Dimana ia bisa melihat maniks bulat itu berkaca-kaca. Jongin seolah menahan isakan di bibirnya.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil" katanya. Hatinya terluka, namun ia mencoba untuk tidak cengeng. Seolah ia berkata, tidak apa-apa, Sehun. Aku sama sekali tidak apa-apa! Namun nyatanya tidak! Ia terluka.

Jongin beranjak dari duduknya.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini" ucapnya. Ia membungkuk hormat. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja.

Sehun terdiam. Ia hanya melihat punggung sempit itu berjalan menembus malam. Ia bertingkah seolah tak peduli, namun ada perasaan mengganjal saat ia menatap punggung Jongin yang semakin menjauh. Inilah Ego seorang Oh Sehun! Yang tinggi dan sulit sekali terjangkau.

...

* * *

Pukul 10 malam. Dan Sehun sudah tiba di rumahnya dengan segala macam omelan ibunya yang manis dan juga kakak sulungnya yang menyebalkan.

"Kemana saja kau seharian ini? Kau membuatku cemas" Kata sang ibu, kesal.

Sehun hanya diam. Dan membuat Donghae menghela napas pelan. Suaminya dan putra bungsunya ini benar-benar tipe irit bicara yang menyebalkan dan membuatnya kerap kali mengelus dada.

Donghae memegang ponselnya. Dia baru saja menghubungi suaminya yang sedang dinas keluar kota tentang kecemasannya terhadap putra bungsu mereka.

"Sehun kau benar-benar" gumam Donghae.

Luhan menghela napas pelan. "Sabar, bu! Anak itu sepertinya sedang ada masalah" katanya. Sembari menghibur sang ibu.

Donghae mengangguk pelan. Untung saja ia masih memiliki Luhan. Sebagai satu-satunya orang yang sering mengajaknya berbicara lebih banyak dibandingkan suaminya dan juga si bungsu.

 _Kringg...Kringg.._

Suara telepon rumah berbunyi. Donghae menoleh saat mendengar suara bibi Kang mengangkat telepon dan berbicara dengan seseorang diujung sana. Tak lama kemudian bibi Kang meletakan gagang telepon dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ada apa, bi?" tanya Donghae.

"Dari nyonya Kim, nyonya" jawabnya. "Dia mencari keponakannya. Katanya Jongie belum juga pulang"

"Astaga" Nyonya besar Oh itu terkejut mendengarnya.

"Nyonya Kim bilang Tuan muda Sehun pergi dengan Jongie sejak pagi tadi"

"Oh Sehun" geram yeoja dua orang anak itu.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N

Hey..

AKU UPDATE LAGI..

Dan cuma mau ngucapin, Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa buat kamu2 semua.

Aku tahu ceritanya mudah di tebak. Tapi yakin kalian bisa menebaknya?

Yakin kalo cerita ini bakalan Happily Ever After?

Yakin?

Hehehe..Coba tebak apa yg akan aku lakuin untuk Endingnya!

...


End file.
